


Lost and Found

by hollyhock13



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Detective Comics (Comics), Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Prompt: Gunpoint, Remember that one time when Jason kidnapped Tim to manipulate Bruce?, The Joker is used as a bargaining device which is the only good use for him, Whumptober 2019, as always, that’s Jason, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhock13/pseuds/hollyhock13
Summary: Sometimes when searching for one thing you come across another.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not actually positive whether this happens in canon or if I’ve just read it in fics before. Either way, it’s established in my brain and this is what happened. If you know for a fact this is fic only and can help me pinpoint the original fic, I would love to add it as an inspiration for this fic! Thank you in advance!
> 
> As always, thanks to my lovely friend[ @Ursapharoh15 ](%E2%80%9C) for a quick proofread and a bunch of help when I got stuck! <3 you’re my favorite!
> 
> And an apology for the late post! Yesterday got way busier than I expected way faster than I expected. I’m writing these Whumptober prompts day-of, so I don’t have any buffer (it’s also why some of them end up so short!). Please forgive me!

Batman checks the beeping locator position again to be certain it hasn’t moved. It remains in the corner of an abandoned apartment block. He urges his legs to move even faster.

It’s just past five on a weekday, and traffic meant that abandoning the Batmobile for his grapple partway through the city was faster than trying to force his way through the walls of cars. He hopes he won’t regret it when he finds Robin. 

Oracle speaks quickly in his ear. “There are two entrances to the room where he’s being kept. One window and one door, and the window will probably be faster. It should be the third window left from the corner, on the fifth floor if my sensors are right.”

Batman grunts in acknowledgment.

“Find him and keep him safe, Batman.”

The line cuts out before he even has a chance to reply.

And just like that he’s on the roof across from the apartment block where his tracking system insists via loud beeps that Robin has been taken. He uses the infrared vision in his cowl to scope out the area before he barges in. There are two heat signatures tucked into a corner, so if his tracking is to be believed, Robin and a possible hostile. If they’ve somehow managed to strip Robin of his tracking device, a total of two possible hostiles. When he switches back to visible light vision, neither is visible through the window, so he assumes the hostile has chosen a defensible position. He has no choice but to proceed with as much caution as possible. 

He launches his grapple, checks that it’s set, and swings in through the window with a crash.

Batman turns immediately to the corner the heat signatures were huddled in, Batarangs already poised for a throw. His heart drops at the sight of Robin, unmasked and tied to a chair with a gun resting against his temple. 

The hand holding the gun is gloved, and belongs to a man with a red helmet covering his face. He’s wearing a jacket and a bodysuit, presumably with armor. In Gotham, a criminal in uniform isn’t much of a surprise. The fact that Batman doesn’t recognize him is.

“Let him go,” Batman growls at the hostage-taker. 

“Why should I?” The villain’s voice is modulated, probably a bit of technology in his helmet. “I’m the one holding all the cards here.”

Batman can’t entirely deny that. “Then what do you want? No one takes a hostage without some kind of ulterior motive.”

“You really don’t know, do you?” That modulating helmet is starting to make Batman angry. There are no tics, no tells to exploit.

“Why don’t you tell me what you want and then we can argue about whether or not you can have it.”

“Oh, I just want one thing from you. I want you to kill the Joker.”

“Why don’t you let the boy go, and then we’ll talk.”

“You know I can’t do that. As soon as I do, you throw those little toys, and you’ll make sure I’m down for the count before tightening security on that evil clown. Luckily for you, I’ve got the clown on standby for your decision.”

Batman is thoroughly unnerved, though he cannot show it. No one should be this knowledgeable about his movements as a new opponent. He turns as much of his attention to Robin as he can. The boy is sluggish, either drugged or injured. His hand is trembling—no. Tapping. Morse code. — _O-D-D_ _._ A long pause and his tapping resumes.  _J-A-S-O-N-T-O-D—_

Bruce’s mind whirls. What about Jason? What about— his heart drops into his stomach. No, that’s impossible.  _Are you sure?_ He taps back to Tim, praying that he understands. 

_Y-E-S._

“Take off your helmet, Jason.”

“Oh, so you’ve finally figured it out, old man? Took you long enough. But no, I don’t think I will.”

“Why not? What do you have to lose?” Bruce asks.

“Oh, everything. You’re going to walk out that door backwards, and then you’re going to go to the roof. And there, you’re going to kill the Joker.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because if you don’t, I’m going to kill your little Robin here.”

Bruce’s insides twist. “And how can I be sure you won’t hurt him if I do as you say?”

“You can’t. You’re just going to have to trust me. You can trust a Robin, can’t you?” Bruce imagines a deranged grin where he once saw happy smiles.

He nods once. “If you hurt him, I will not rest until you are brought to justice.” He begins backing away slowly. 

“Don’t worry, Bruce. I’d never hurt a Robin.”


End file.
